Control of Sanity
by halerzxx
Summary: She turned around and ran out of the room. She was done. She just couldn't even anymore. She told herself over and over before that she was done, but, she meant it now.  She is going to fix it where she doesn't have to feel anything anymore. Kiba/Ino.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

-She turned around and ran out of the room. She was done. She just couldn't even anymore. She told herself over and over before that she was done, but, she meant it now. She is going to fix it where she doesn't have to feel anything anymore. Say goodbye to the pain, the emotions, the insanity, the complete lonesomeness. It would all be over soon. He was running after her. "Ino! Where are you going?" She heard his voice. Normally, **_his _**voice would fix everything; but not now. She had her mind set. She needed to get rid of him. She turned around slowly, walking backwards though. Tears spilling down her face, hands in her hair; slightly pulling. "Haven't you heard?" Almost a whisper. "I'm _**insane**_." And with that she sprinted down the street.

**Rating:**

T; for language and concept.

**About the story:**

This is a different story. The concept is based on a true story. The concept being: The Line between Sanity and Insanity. How to control it and what happens when you reach the breaking point. It's a Kiba/Ino story. They are my favorite couple at the moment and their characters are different. I hope you like it. This will be a 4 to 5 chapter story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em> In the beginning…<em>**

Ino Yamanaka tried her best to forget anything and everything said to her. She tried to use it to help change her. Change her into the person people would want to hang around and be with. She wanted friends. A boyfriend. Love. She wanted to feel real again.

Being a ninja was hard. She did everything she possibly could to become what she was today; One of the best kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village. She took pride in her ninja way. There were days when she just absolutely resented ever wanting to be a ninja but she pushed on through. Much like her social life.

She built herself up over the years, not physically, but, emotionally, mentally. Always preparing herself for the worst but praying and hoping for the best. Her friends had left her a while back. They said she was too caught up in the "Ninja way" to even consider having fun, but, to her is only helped her. She used that to train harder. To focus on only one thing; Being a ninja. Then just like any other person, she had her downfalls.

Her downfalls were usually consisted of death and people hurting her. Her sensei, Asuma, had died. Her teammate, Choji, died as well. How does a person cope with things like that in their life? Simple, she trained. She told herself that nothing else mattered.

But now, now something did matter. She needed someone. She needed her friends. Someone that was willing to be there for her when she needed them. She was on the edge of her sanity. She couldn't hold onto it much longer. With everything that's happened, she's lucky she lasted this long. She knew what needed to be done. And She began to prepare for it.

Kiba Inuzuka, he was much like all the other males in the Hidden Leaf Village. Arrogant, Smart, Well-built, Tough. All the girls liked him, what's not to like? He was focused and determined to be the best, not only at being a ninja, but as a person as well. He always cared for the ones around him.

But, he felt bad. Why? Simply because the girl he loved was completely alone and he was to shy to even try to help her. He didn't know what to say and how to say it. He sometimes would come off as a complete jerk but he never meant too, it was only because he didn't know anything about girls. He was awkward at the subject.

He always saw her so strong and so focused but behind the scenes he knew there was much more to her. His goal was to talk to her. Get her to let him in. He would need some serious help though…

Ino and Kiba had a lot in common, both trying to keep control of _sanity_.

**_"Haven't you heard? I'm insane."_**

* * *

><p>Well? Good so far? More to come! Review Please! (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **

She turned around and ran out of the room. She was done. She just couldn't even anymore. She told herself over and over before that she was done, but, she meant it now. She is going to fix it where she doesn't have to feel anything anymore. Say goodbye to the pain, the emotions, the insanity, the complete lonesomeness. It would all be over soon.

He was running after her. "Ino! Where are you going?" She heard his voice. Normally, _his _voice would fix everything; but not now. She had her mind set. She needed to get rid of him. She turned around slowly, walking backwards though. Tears spilling down her face, hands in her hair; slightly pulling. "Haven't you heard?" Almost a whisper. "I'm insane." And with that she sprinted down the street.

**Rating:**

T; for language and concept.

**About the story:**

This is a different story. The concept is based on a true story. The concept being: The Line between Sanity and Insanity. How to control it and what happens when you reach the breaking point. It's a Kiba/Ino story. They are my favorite couple at the moment and their characters are different. I hope you like it. This will be a 4 to 5 chapter story. Enjoy!

_**REMEMBER:**_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Ino was out in the woods, training alone. She had a lot to think about. She wanted and needed to get her friends back. They all left her when she needed them the most, when her sensei and teammate died. She remembered that day oh so very well. It was the most miserable day she could have had. She remember all the slaughtering and killing. She remembered the war perfectly, almost too perfectly.<p>

_Ino was running through the forest, avoiding everyone. She was trying her best to make it back to her team. The war had already broken out. Fighting, screaming, crying; it was all scary. She was a ninja. She's not supposed to be scared, why was she so scared? She'd been on scarier missions than this. This is what she had been training for. This is exactly what she prepared herself mentally and physically for. So why was she so terrified? Oh, that's right, her dad. He had died in a war similar to this. She didn't want anyone to end up like him but she knew it was bound to happen._

_Ino continued running for her life. She didn't think anyone was following her but she was still paranoid that someone was. Besides, she needed to make it back. She could faintly see Choji up ahead; he was standing beside Asuma sensei and Shikamaru. Ino sighed in relief. She was so glad that none of her teammates and sensei was hurt. As she got closer, she could sense a dark chakra near them, "What the hell? Shikamaru! Choji! Asuma Sensei! They are clos—" She froze._

_There was six other ninja surrounding them. One of the ninja smiled sadistically, "Well, well, well…" he glanced at Ino, "Glad you could join us just in time for they're death." And as soon as he said that, three ninja appeared behind Choji and Asuma. Ino, "No! Please don't!" Shikamaru went into defense mode. He started fighting. Ino was still. She didn't know what to do._

_Two ninja grabbed her and held her still. Shikamaru was tied down by chakra ropes. He couldn't move. The head ninja smiled, "Now that that is settled…." He cut Choji's throat with a blade. Ino gasped and a few tears fell, "Choji…" Asuma's eyes were wide. He began fighting back, trying to escape. Shikamaru began fighting as well. A small battle broke out. Ino ran off. She stayed hidden in the trees; her chakra hidden. Shikamaru escaped as well. He ran back to get help. There were too many people dying and not enough fighting. Ino had her eyes on her sensei. Something told her to jump in and help but she just couldn't make herself do it. Asuma was fighting nearly the whole team. Four people. Two of them went back to look for Ino. One of the ninja there grabbed Asuma and two others grabbed a hold of him as well, keeping him still. The guy laughed, "You didn't put up too much of a fight… perhaps you knew your death would occur today?" Asuma was glaring at the guy. He kept struggling to get away. The guy smiled, "Goodbye." And he drove a blade through his chest, and then slit his throat for good measure. Ino fell back, tears streaming down her face. She just got up and forced her self to run back to the Leaf Village. She lost two people in her team… if only she would have fought…_

Ino sighed as she recalled the memory once again, playing over in her head just like a movie. She eventually sat down. She couldn't train anymore after that memory. She remembered Shikamaru giving up on her and leaving her after that as well. That was almost as painful as losing Choji and Asuma. She sighed once again; another awful memory.

_Ino was sitting on the couch in her small apartment. She heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. She hadn't slept the past three days. All she could do was cry and just lay there. She opened the door. Shikamaru had no expression on his face. He was looking at her. Ino, "Shika?" Shikamaru, "Ino, your pathetic." Ino, "Shikamaru…" Shikamaru, "I'm done with you. It's your fault Choji and Asuma are dead! You could have jumped in and helped kill time until I got back from getting help! I can't believe you didn't even try! I am done with you Ino. Done." And with that he walked off; Leaving Ino in tears, again._

She knew what she had to do. She needed to train harder and become nicer and apologize. Right her wrongs. Try to fix things with everyone. Who knows? Maybe something good will finally happen to her. Ino got up and began training again, a determined look on her face.

* * *

><p>Kiba was walking to the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade wanted to see him for some reason. He was thinking back to the past to days to figure out if he had done anything wrong. Once he couldn't think of anything, he sighed. 'Probably just wanting to ask me about Shino or something, I'm never important.' He thought to himself. He walked in Lady Tsunade's office, "You wanted to see me, my Lady?" Lady Tsunade smiled, "Ah… yes. I did. You have a mission and two other partners. You finally have something other than a single mission." Kiba, "…really? What is the mission?" Lady Tsunade, "It's pretty simple. All you have to do is go to the Sand Village and escort the Kazekage back." Kiba, "…why is there two others coming with me then?" Lady Tsunade, "Well… the Akatsuki is close by the Sand…" Kiba nodded, "Alright. Who's on my team?" Lady Tsunade, "You'll meet up with them later, dear. Go on now."<p>

**_"Haven't you heard? I'm insane."_**

* * *

><p>And in the next chapter is when the good stuff happens xD (:<p>

Preview;

Kiba meets up with the team he will go on the mission with ;)

Fight breaks out

Ino finally starts seeing the bright side. (:

Thanks for reviewing if you do! (:


	3. Hey

Sorry you guys! I didn't mean to just randomly stop posting! :( I have **TONS** of school work and I know you guys hear that all the time but I seriously am struggling in two of my classes and having a lot of… _Emotional_ and_ Mental_ issues right now and im just trying to fix everything. Ill be writing _as much as possible_ and post whenever I can! Only_** two**_ chapters left! I love you! (:

_Thanks._


End file.
